


Новый мир

by GirlRunningTheWorld



Series: Danganronpa fics [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, The Girl with All the Gifts (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlRunningTheWorld/pseuds/GirlRunningTheWorld
Summary: Мир давно уже скатился в бездну, и все, что им остается, это пытаться выжить





	Новый мир

Он бежал, вперед, только вперед, как можно быстрее и дальше от того что бежало за ним.   
Сзади раздался грохот и треск чего-то хрупкого. Прямо как мои кости, подумал он, и прибавил скорости. Кажется, это была местная достопримечательность - старая и никому уже не нужная фарфоровая ваза черт его знает какого века. Сейчас это уже все потеряло свой смысл и ценность среди общей катастрофы, а большинство, как эта ваза, просто перестало существовать. 

Это случилось 20 лет назад. Целое поколение назад, если подумать. Ну да это неважно, все равно большая часть людей уже мертва, только такие очаги, как future foundation еще оборонялись, но теперь и сюда проникли твари, или зараженные, как их официально называли, или же зомби, как их называли все простые люди, которых уже почти не осталось. Одни только квалифицированные военные или же ultimate fighters выживали против их прямого нападения.   
Эти зараженные появились внезапно - и вот очаг уже разросся до небывалых величин, всего-то за четверть века. А проблема была в их скорости и быстроте реакции - совсем не похожи на типичных зомбаков из всяких фильмов. И эти качества стали фатальными, вместе с их острым нюхом и способностью перенести почти любой урон и не перестать при этом бежать за тобой.   
Монстры из страшилок оказались по сравнению с ними глупой байкой.   
Причина заражения уже давно была известна - гриб, похожий на тот, что паразитирует на муравьях и делает их своим кормом и убежищем. Почти что такой же по принципу работы, вот только носитель - человек. И вот, заражая мозг, а потом и парализуя всю нервную систему, гриб распространился через укусы по всей земле. Ни одно государство, в том числе и островные, не избежали участи стать очагом инфицирования. Мир стал живым кошмаром. 

Он продолжал бежать, потому что против них бесполезны кулаки - они просто бросаются на руки, игнорирую любые повреждения, что едва не стоило ему жизни. Спасибо Мунакате, который четким движением меча снес зомбаку голову и никак не повредил ему. Тогда он, только столкнувшийся с инфицированным, полез драться врукопашную, как и был обучен. Но зомби оказался куда быстрее и проворнее, и увернулся от первого удара, чего тот никак не ожидал. Это-то и едва не стало фатальным. 

Вот и спуск вниз. Не лестница, почти что обрыв, но по нему все еще можно съехать, если двигаться аккуратно. Но вот на это как раз времени нет, потому что тот, что позади него, явно прибавил скорость.   
Придется прыгать.

-Ч-черт! - это больно, очень больно, потому что он кажется сломал себе левую кисть и теперь рука абсолютно бесполезна и будет такой еще некоторое время. - Дерьмо!   
Но надо двигаться дальше, потому что зомби уже примеряет себе место для падения.   
Он бежит, снова бежит среди развалин - вот всё, что осталось от из мира, и всё из-за Джунко Эношимы, которая использовала исследования в своих целях и посеяла повсюду отчаяние и смерть.   
И споры грибов, конечно. 

Он продолжает бежать наперегонки с зомби, только бы успеть до убежища, только бы… когда внезапно еще один зомби показывается из-за поворота. А вот это уже плохо, это кажущиеся абсолютно безмозглыми твари окружили его.   
Он смотрит по сторонам, но кроме как небольшого прохода, по которому он передвигался, больше негде пройти. Столкновения теперь не избежать, а со сломанной рукой он ничто не сможет сделать. Но просто так принять участь стать жертвой? Ага, разбежались. Он выживет, любым способом.   
Тихий ветер доносит до него запах гнили и он ругается сквозь сжатые зубы. Отвратительно.   
Зомбаки почему-то не особо спешат, хотя и двигаются все еще быстро. Странно,но не настолько, чтобы обращать на это пристальное внимание. Для начала надо выжить.   
Первым нападает зараженный, который бежал за ним. Он неуклюже подпрыгивает вверх, целясь ему в глотку, но он успевает отпрыгнуть, чтобы через секунду увернуться от второго такого же зараженного ублюдка, который решил сначала ударить его в руку. А он не совсем туп. Значит ли это, что они развиваются? Если это так, то надо рассказать Чисе…   
Он отвлекся, что не простил ему первый зомбак и впился своими мерзкими лапами прямо в больною кисть.  
-Арх, ах ты сука! - он со всей силы бьет зомбака прямо в макушку, но тот только сильнее сжимает и дергает его на себя. Черт черт черт, такими темпами…   
Он не успевает. Боль расползается по руке от места укуса, как будто ее отрезают ножом, а не…   
Он с ужасом смотрит на зомби, нет, это уже не просто зомби, картинка плывет, но он точно видит Мунакату, его светлые волосы и фиолетовые глаза, и он всего лишь держит его руку, оторванную руку в своей. Почему у него нет одного глаза, почему он выглядит таким уставшим, он ведь был на базе? Мысли несутся со скоростью звука, и картинка снова плывет, пока не меняется на…  
И вот он в комнате в Чисой, нет, это уже не Чиса, это очередной зомби, который тянет к нему руки, но у него лицо Чисы, почему?...  
Что происходит?

-Са.. Кура…  
Что?  
-Сакакура. Проснись. Пожалуйста.   
Этот голос. Кёске?  
Он неохотно пытается разлепить глаза, но почему-то веки слишком тяжелые, да и все тело неохотно слушается, словно он очень давно не разминался. Или не вставал вообще.   
-Сака…   
\- Да слышу я, - он бурчит себе под нос, намного тише, чем хотел бы, потому что горло пересохло настолько, будто бы он не пил несколько дней.   
Наконец он открывает глаза, чтобы снова закрыть их от слепящего света белых ламп. Что за? Где я?   
Он на постели, что очевидно, вот только это не его постель. И не его комната. И рядом сидит Мунаката с очень странным выражением лица. Как будто бы он...плачет?  
Что произошло? Последнее, что я помню… Чиса? Или нет, это был сон? Что за бредятина?  
-Сакакура? - голос Мунакаты дрожит, и он удивленно смотрит наверх. Боже, я даже не могу толком поднять голову, что за хрень?   
И тут воспоминания наполняют его пустые до этого мысли. Точно. Смертельная игра. Чиса. Наэги. Мунаката. Его рука и браслеты. Последнее, что он помнит, это выключатели. Потом темнота. Значит, он справился?   
Он усмехается. Конечно, он не мог подвести Мунакату.   
Внезапно Кёске сжимает его здоровую руку. Он ничего не говорит, но Сакакура итак видит, что происходит. Он благодарен. Он простил его. Он просит прощения. Ему больно за Чису и за то, что он сделал. Все так очевидно читается в его здоровом глазе, что на секунду Сакакура сбит с толку.   
-Ты жив, - констатирует как факт и наконец отпускает его руку.   
\- Ага, - он усмехается кончиками губ. - думал, я просто так помру?   
\- Я…- Мунаката останавливается и качает головой. - я знаю, что не имею на это права, но я прошу прощения за всё. За то что сказал и что сделал. Я был неправ и это едва не стоило тебе жизни. Ты был в коме. Сначала доктора сказали, что шансов нет, но Микан подлечила тебя и дальше они смогли стабилизировать твое состояние.   
Все это время он смотрит на Мунакату. Какая разница, как его спасли? Он жив и это главное. И что жив Кёске. Только Чиса…   
-Чиса? - хрипит он, и, кашляя, повторяет вопрос.   
-Нет, - зря он затронул эту тему. Мунаката опять качает головой. Он видит боль на его лице и потому не ждет продолжения. Чисы больше нет. На этом всё.   
Но их жизнь продолжается, несмотря ни на что.   
Несмотря на потерянную руку и глаз, несмотря на всю боль и предательства, несмотря на то, что future foundation больше нет. Они все равно пойдут вперед, а прошлое оставят призракам.


End file.
